More than words
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: [Yami/Yugi pure fluff] When the feelings are impossible to figure out, and no words can describe what you have in your heart... you don't need to speak. You need more than that... more than words ~NON-lemon fic, please R&R~


A/N: This is one of those fics that are written just to show how cute a couple can be!! This is your cute one-shot, that's lovely to read, and even more lovely to write... Even if it's not that good, but well, I like it!! ^-^

Her yami (aka Iris): If you didn't like your own fic, it'd be strange...

Lily: Do shut up, okay? Yamis, you never see to find the good ones nowadays... Why couldn't I get a hot male yami? Lucky is Yugi, that got the hottest yami ever known...

Iris: He got the pharaoh!

Lily&Iris: *dreamy sigh*

Bakura: *rolls eyes* Women...

Yami: *sweatdrop* Won't you do the **disclaimer** before beginning the fic?

Lily: *too busy drooling over him to think on anything else*

Yami: *bigger sweatdrop*

Yugi: ^^U Lily does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or me or Yami. She doesn't own the song "More than words" either, the guys from Extreme do.

Ryou: This fic contains **shounen ai/yaoi**, that meaning boyxboy love, between the characters Yugi Muoto and Yami Yugi. Don't like, then what are you doing here? Later won't say we haven't warned you... Also, this has **NO** LEMON thing. Not a single bit of it. Lily hates lemon. This just has...

Iris: Lots and lots and lots of fluff! ^-^

Lily: Yup yup... now, wouldn't we begin?

Iris: Yes... just shut up, aibou.

Lily: ¬¬U

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

****

More than words

__

By: Lily Maxwell

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

He walked through the snow-covered streets, his mind kept on anything else but the world around him. The cold surrounded his entire being, and he would usually shiver, and then put his cloak closer to his body, if that could have been even possible.

His feelings. His thoughts. They all confused him. He had never felt like that before. At least not this strong.

It was being stronger than any of the emotions he had towards the ones he knew. That he was sure about. He wanted to be close to _him _more than anything else.

Yes, it was not a girl. Many would have thought that way when we spoke about strong feelings, but that's not the situation with this youth. Not with him. And it troubled him, more than anything else in the world could.

He tried to think about it, try to figure out an answer. But he had got to none. But he knew... he knew the thoughts he had around _him._ The feelings that suddenly appeared on his chest and mind.

Yugi knew about them. Yugi knew that every time he saw him, he wanted never to watch him walk away. Never see he look elsewhere than his eyes. Than him. And that confused him.

He wanted him all for himself. And only for him. In sorta a way, he was his. Oh yes, he was. He was _his_ other half, and no one else's. He was _his_ darkness. _His _yami.

Yami. Yes, it was all about him.

The warm feeling he had every time Yami was near. The feeling of completion when Yami hugged him when he had a nightmare, and would walk into his room in the middle of the night, just to calm his nerves down. The way he felt happy and beyond any other feeling of that kind, when he smiled...

And he smiled for him. Only for him. For no one else.

Yugi had decided that Yami needed to know about all those feelings. He had decided that for a while now. But...

... how to express such thing through words?

As Yugi had never felt something like it before, it was extremely difficult for the little boy to say those things to his yami. Oh, it sure was. But... who to ask help to? No one could help him. He just had to try... for himself.

//Yugi? Where are you?// he heard. Yes, it was him. The cause of all the trouble he was having with himself. Yami talked to his other half through their mind link.

Yugi felt it. Even through the simple mind-link they shared. The warm feeling inside his chest. And unknown to him...

Yami did too.

/I-I... I'm at the park, Yami./ Yugi answered. He heard the spirit sigh.

//I could sense you were troubled about something, aibou.// Yami continued, and then Yugi started to walk back home. Just hearing Yami's voice made him want to see him. 'Pathetic, Yugi. You can't even get away from him for a few minutes, can you?'

//Is there something wrong, Yugi?// Yami asked, and Yugi stopped. He was near the Game Shop now. How he had gotten there so fast, he didn't know how.

/It's nothing, Yami... I just.../ Yugi tried to say. He sighed. Walking a bit faster, Yugi hurried to reach the front door, and then to get to the living room. He never thought he would want so much to see Yami just by talking with him through mind-link.

"What, aibou?" he heard behind him, just as he was near his bedroom. The voice was so close to him. He hadn't felt that Yami was getting so close to him, and now he was there, just behind him. His hot breathing touched the back of Yugi's neck, and that made Yugi blush and shiver slightly.

The redness on is light's features made Yami smile. How he loved the cute way Yugi always acted around him.

"I-I... I wanted to say something to you." Yugi said, then turning around to face Yami. He loved those ruby eyes, and he almost melted under his soft gaze. This was surreal... How could he act like this around his own dark self?

"Okay, Yugi." Yami smiled his rare smile... that he gave only to Yugi, and yes, _only _him. He opened the door behind the boy, and entered.

'It's now...' Yugi thought, as outside the snow continued its way down to the earth, non-stop.

Yami eyed the boy sitting on his bed, and smiled.

~ _Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you_ ~

Yugi tried to think on the right thing to say. He thought over and over again about all the strange feelings... And couldn't think of anything to say about it. He just couldn't figure out what it was, and just sat there, looking at the ground.

But through the mind-link, it was pretty noticeable all those foreign emotions that the little angel felt about the dark angel his yami was. And even Yami...

Was pretty aware of them.

"Yami, I..."

//Yugi...//

~ _It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel_ ~

Yugi looked up. Yami looked softly into the deep pools of amethyst, experiencing every single feeling and doubt that his little hikari had towards himself. And he knew how to help him.

"Sometimes..." he began, then walking and kneeling in front of Yugi, still having his gaze locked on Yugi's. "Words are not what we need to express what we are feeling." He said, smiling at Yugi.

/How did you.../ The young light didn't understand how Yami knew that he had trouble with his own feelings. But realized that, by being his yami, he could have sensed it... And Yugi didn't know how to react to this. Yami... knew about his feelings? Or... did he just know that Yugi felt "something" towards him?

"They... are not?" was Yugi's only reply, and Yami nodded.

//If you can't express it through words... You don't have to trouble yourself with finding the right things to say.//

~ _More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_ ~

When Yami talked to Yugi through the mind-link... it felt even more trustful. Yugi felt every single meaning of each word Yami spoke to him.

"Try expressing otherwise, Yugi." Yami smiled even more softly to him, and Yugi could feel his cheeks warming. Oh Gods... how he wished to know what this was.

//I know exactly what this feeling means, Yugi.// Yami kept speaking into his mind, and Yugi found himself lost in his words deepen in his mind, and spaced out while looking into his ruby orbs.

Realization was finally getting to him...

~ _What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real_ ~

"Yami... I... I..." Yugi was about to say, but Yami cut him off, by placing his finger on his lips. Yes, Yugi had realized everything, with the help of the one he.... loved.

//I know, aibou.// Yami simple said.

/You do?/

"But words are not what I want from you, Yugi." He whispered, and then caressed Yugi's cheek with his fingers. Yugi closed his eyes.

~ _What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_ ~

//Words can fall into nothingness even after you say them, aibou.// Yami said, his eyes unfocusing. //When you say it... words can be easily taken away. But to express it, Yugi... you need more.//

"More than words..." Yami whispered again, and Yugi opened his eyes, looking at Yami as he looked back at him, his eyes finally showing Yugi what he wanted...

Because he needed to know his true feelings, because himself... felt the same.

~ _Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me_ ~

Yami let got of Yugi's cheek, and reached out his arms, openly telling Yugi what he wanted. Yugi smiled, and leaned over. Yami wrapped his hands around Yugi's waist, and Yugi started touching his cheek. He caressed both his cheeks with his hands, and then moved to his hair. Yugi passed his soft fingers through Yami's hair.

Everything gave him a wonderful sensation, the warmth of Yami's skin, the softness his hair emitted. He closed his eyes, feeling every single emotion fulfilling his whole being again. Just being this close to Yami... made him feel just... complete.

~ _Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know _~

Finally, Yugi buried his face on Yami's neck, and wrapped him arms around him in a tight embrace. He inhaled the spicy smell of Yami's skin, and felt Yami tighten his grip on him, holding him very tightly.

Yugi knew by now, that Yami already knew about his feelings. Yugi didn't really had to say "I love you", because he knew Yami knew. Yugi also knew that...

Yami loved him too.

That was enough for him.

~ _What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real_ ~

But Yugi still hadn't showed him how he felt about him. He slowly back away and then looked into Yami's eyes once again.

He smiled. His yami's eyes told him with every single part of him... that he loved him. Yugi was part afraid of telling him his feelings, because he thought... Yami felt nothing towards him, except normal feeling friends had. Or else, feelings that a brother would have towards his little brother. But now...

He saw it was beyond it. Beyond everything. Just like Yugi felt too.

Yugi had wrapped his hands around Yami's neck, and was leaning, slowly, closer and closer to his dark half... their noses touched, and just before they gave up and leaned into the most passionate kiss, Yami smiled.

Yugi tasted the spicy taste that the pharaoh's lips had, feeling that the words unspoken... were being expressed by that very single act. He felt as Yami pulled him even closer, and opened his mouth slightly, allowing the other to deepen the kiss.

Yugi's sweet lips were even more soft and tasteful than Yami could have ever thought. Before, this very thought seemed impossible to him. Taste the warmth and sweetness of his light's lips touching his own... But now Yugi allowed him to deepen the kiss, his tongue meeting Yugi's and they danced a lovingly rhythm, enjoying each other's love, in a never-ending innocent and passionate proof of their feelings, their souls trying to melt as one.

When they finally parted, they were panting for air. The breath-taking kiss wasn't half of what they thought it would be, and they claimed for more.

~ _What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_ ~

By the time Yugi's lips met Yami's once again, he had already understood what his lover wanted to make him understand. He didn't need to say anything... if his own acts said for themselves.

Yugi could tell Yami those infamous 3 words, but then... they were just words. Words meant not much, when all he needed was express his true love. And yes, they had done it.

When they broke their second kiss, Yami led Yugi to his bed, and both leaned under the covers. They wanted nothing more at the moment, but hear each other's heart beat, feel each other's warm breath, and stay in each other's arms.

By now, Yugi knew all the answers he wanted, and when he leaned and placed his head on Yami's chest, his eyes sleepy, he just had one thing in mind.

/Aishiteru, my yami no tenshi./

Yami smiled.

//Aishiteru, hikari no tenshi... My light...//

They had said it, but it was no longer necessary. They had shown it before, and the words only completed the moment. And both knew that they were more...

A lot more than words....

~ _More than words_ ~

~* **Owari** *~

Lily: Weeeeell... That's fluff enough to all the people that were complaining about me writing too much of angst on my other fic... YOU WANT MORE FLUFF THAN THAT? IT'S KINDA IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME!!

Iris: It's not actually impossible...

Lily: For me **is** ¬¬U SURE is. Because I'm not a lemon writer, never will, and I hate lemon XP

Yugi: *sweatdrop*

Lily: Anyway... was it cute? ^^ Aww, I liked it! Weeeeeell... it wasn't confusing, was it? I have this thing that I think my fics are confusing sometimes ^^U What do you think?

Iris: You are insane.... Anyway, please **review**!! ^^ Lily'll be uploading _Runaway_ soon too, if you people want to know...

Lily: Yup!! ^^ Just HAD to write this. I love songfics, and I was trying desperately to write one! See? I got it! ^^ I'll see ya guys soon!

Ja ne! 


End file.
